


Homesick at Spacecamp

by windmill_of_death



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Just Friendship, i'll probably add more characters, it's not very graphic but it's mentioned a lot, josh has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmill_of_death/pseuds/windmill_of_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun loves space but is scared of things he's never done before, so spacecamp is simultaneously the best and worse thing that he could ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick at Spacecamp

An hour into the car journey and Josh was regretting his decision, but had to work out whether his fear of the unknown outweighed his fear of disappointing his parents. He willed himself to throw up so he could avoid both, but had no such luck. He knew they would get over it but every time he tried to form the words no sound would come out. The more he thought about talking, the harder it became. Scenes started playing out in his head: _parents looking round, faces red, eyes too, eyes on him, not the other cars, other cars, crash, pain, noise, screams, death, life, alone._ So he said nothing, he never did, he was static.

He played drums in his head for the rest of the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, it's only the prologue, I don't have a set plan for this story only the basic outline. I just really wanted to write a Josh centric fic with this title.


End file.
